He will rise Lest We Forget
by MTGlass
Summary: The Doctors may think that Donna Noble’s destiny has ended with her memories, but really it is only the beginning...the pattern hasn’t ended, not by a long shot... OF COURSE IT HAS JOURNEY’S END SPOILERS GUYS! WHOOHOO! Rated T cause I can...HA!


He will rise again (Lest we forget)

The Doctors may think that Donna Noble's destiny has ended with her memories, but really it is only the beginning...the pattern hasn't ended, not by a long shot. OF COURSE IT HAS JOURNEY'S END SPOILERS GUYS!

Chapter one: Back-Up plan

"So...jelly baby?"

Rose Tyler had spent 1 hour looking at the man opposite her on the couch. Not staring just...looking. He was the doctor, but not THE doctor, well not in her eyes anyway. But he was human...she liked that. He expressed his feelings, probably because of the Donna in him (made things even more crazy), which made things easier knowing that he LOVED her and that her love wasn't wasted. He only had one life, and he wanted to spend it with her ...Rose took one of those lover-like sighs at that fact. The curse of the time-lords wasn't upon him, and he wanted to be with her. It made her heart flutter with the thought. But were they going to travel? Was he going to work with Torchwood? What was going to happen?

"Rose? Roooose?"

"Huh?"

A small white paper bag was held out to her

"Jellybabies?"

"Oh yeah sure"

She took out a yellow and a red one stuck together and ate them. He smiled, the first she saw him smile the entire time he was here. Most probably he was contemplating over what the "brown-suit" doctor had said and how he needed to be better. She tried to liven up the conversation.

"so...I wonder how donna is now! It must be fun with all that knowledge you know..."

the doctor coughed loudly and his smile turned into a frown

"what you frowning for?"

"oh...nothing"

"nah what?"

the doctor turned his body towards her, with a serious look on his face

"Well...a human isn't meant to have a time-lord brain"

"and..."

"it isn't meant to have one because it is not possible!"

"what do you mean?"

the doctor sighed and put the crushed up bag down in front of him. Rose didn't like where this was going.

"A human cannot survive under the weight of a time-lord consciousness, it is not physically possible. Donna in some time will...will" he took a deep breath "...will burn up. Too much information will burn her mind, and that's not all"

"burn up? We have to do something! Won't the doctor fix it?"

"By now he would have done it"

"done what?"

"The only way in which to stop her dying would be to block off all memories linking up to the point of the metacrisis. All the memories of the doctor, the tardis, me and you, the daleks..."

"Just take away all that time she spent there? All those wonderful things?"

"It is the only way, the only option and he would take if it meant saving her life. She would have wanted to stay, I know it and I can imagine..."

The doctor closed his eyes and breathed deeply

"At least she will be safe" he finally mentioned

"Yeah...if it's the only thing he could do then..."

The doctor pulled her into a comforting hug, and they stayed there for what felt like the whole of time in the universe.

"The pattern has ended now, I know she will be happy, I hope"

--

In the park, two woman were arguing, very loudly one might add while eating their lunch.

"Yeah right Nerys"

"I swear pepper pot things -_Darlocks-_or something like that WERE in the sky Donna!"

Donna Noble was shaking her head whilst finishing off her sandwiches. She couldn't believe it!

"Yeah and how our whole planet was moved and shifted back again? And there was 27 planets IN THE SKY? How crazy can you get Nerys? I am not falling for this 'there was aliens, it's bloody true!' crap okay? Just get off it will ya?"

"Serious Donna I think you're blind..."

Donna turned her body to face Nerys probably, shocked.

"...or maybe aliens avoid ya in case you slap them?"

"HA! Yeah, I slapped an alien and now it's avoiding me? What's the odds?"

"hmmm...You NEVER know Donna..."

"As much as I enjoy your stimulating conversation Nerys, I have to go and do work and be sensible"

Donna had now picked up her rubbish and started walking away, dumping the rubbish in a near-by bin. Nerys continued shouting at her,

"THE WHOLE WORLD SAW IT DONNA! JUST BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T DOESN'T MEAN IT'S NOT TRUE!. TIME DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU, YOU KNOW!"

--

The doctor was now leaning on the TARDIS console contemplating:__

_**What had he done? What was going to become of her? Will she ever be better, use her brilliance? Of course not, he had taken care of that. She was going to spend her life gossiping and watching TV. She was going to be the simple human, simple Donna, never looking at the big picture. But she was going to be happy. At least she was going to be happy. Even if she didn't remember what happened, she was alive and that was the important thing. But what about what Wilf said? She was better with him. And he was better with her. Mates...not in any MATE way, she had made that clear, and donna was right when she talked to Jenny, there was a law against it (it was a pretty insignificant law, but a law no less. Even though it applied to only a few planets...)**_

The doctor spent 3 days in the TARDIS, alone and sad. Most of the time just floating in the void, thinking and recovering over the events that happened. Most of the time, he would get back up and dust himself off, blocking his emotions and carry on. But this time, this loss was the one to send all those packed emotions tumbling down.

By the 4th day of staying in the TARDIS, letting out all that blocked up hurt, he had come to a conclusion.

_**What would have donna wanted me to do? Would she want be staying in here? No, I suppose not, she would probably push me out of here by now...She would want be to remember her...let people know she existed and that she was BRILLIANT! Yeah, and now be afraid of talking about her...like Rose when she was here... RIGHT! That's it! I am going to be happy no matter what and I am going to go somewhere!**_

The doctor was now running along the TARDIS, flicking switches, turning knobs and pulling handles. He had the TARDIS on random: the perfect control to use, to get over loss.

Something went wrong.

He couldn't figure out what.

Sparks went flying.

Then it was black.

--

Donna had a job at a security firm: Not a bad paying one either, it only required some typing here and there and some file sorting. It was nothing big, but it certainly helped with costs in food. Donna had now finished her work, and just looking at the people who passed her in the office. None of them really smiled, only looked serious, as if their life depended on it. Whenever they passed her, they wouldn't smile, but nod in a sort of way that said _I bet you can't even spell your name_

_Uptight sobs_ Donna thought and decided to not look at them, for their looks might upgrade to _What are looking at? Get back to whatever it is you types do!_

Donna sighed and leaned back into her swivel chair and started playing with her ring. It was a nice chunky ring she brought for herself a year or more back from a market. She really liked at, as she always thought that chunky rings suited her fingers, nothing like those ponsy tiny things that made her hand look bloated.

Her fingers traced around the edges of the ring, when she felt a, a...a tickle? in her brain. It was just small, but it was definitely there, in the back of her mind. She stopped tracing the ring as she found a crack on the side of the ring, like an opening. The tickle in her brain grew bigger, almost urging her to try and pick the opening to see if anything was inside. After skillful technique with a long fingernail, something clicked, and the black stone that once was the ring flicked off onto the desk.

Donna stared at what was left.

There was another ring underneath the stone, it was round and green, with numerous designs on the inside of a round circle. Donna gaped as she felt something build up in her mind, something she couldn't quite describe, a sort of burning inside her the longer she stared at the ring.

Donna got up from her chair and rushed to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror. Nothing was visibly wrong but she certainly felt it in her head. Like there was an oncoming rush of beating...drums.

She arched her back in pain and just as the pain reached it's climax,she wasn't sure if she was screaming for the pain was too much. She grabbed her head in the pain but then suddenly the pain drifted off almost instantaneously The pain had stopped, just gone. She sighed as she decided to look in the mirror and touch up her hair

_I must be going bonkers_ she thought. Then she heard a man's voice near the back of her neck.

"Or you're just plain stupid"

Donna jumped and turned around to find the man's voice that said that, but no one was there. She was sure she heard a man speaking behind her, she even thought she felt his breath on her neck! He sounded like someone she knew...that prime minister...if only she could remember his name... She shook her head and returned to her desk.

Maybe she needed a break, a holiday. God knows how long it has been since she treated herself properly, as she was definitely suffering from executive stress...

--

Tell me what ya think!


End file.
